Fantasy
by phayte1978
Summary: Yuri has a specific fantasy- anonymous sex. Heading to the sex club, he would never believe it was JJ who fulfilled this fantasy.


Victor was practically dancing on his toes as they reached the side door in the alley. Yuuri kept his coat tightly around him as Yuri was feeling the ball in his gut grow even more. This was something he wanted, begged them to take him too. After months of bitching, Victor finally gave in.

"We can still head back," Yuuri said.

Yuri shook his head, "Hell no! We are finally here and I want to do this."

Victor grinned, for someone who was so against this a few short months ago, he seemed to have already forgotten. A few knocks on the door and it cracked open, a woman in full leather and a mask stepping into the cold alley way.

"Password," she said.

"Cinnamon apples," Victor said.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at Yuuri and all Yuuri did was shake his head as they entered in through the door. He was thankful it was a lot warmer there and they were directed to a small room.

"You may leave your coats here and follow me," she said.

Yuri watched as Victor quickly shed his coat, skin tight shorts hugging his ass and nothing else on. Yuuri took his coat off then beckoned Victor to him. Yuri tried not to laugh as he watched Yuuri attach a collar around Victor's neck then kissed him quickly, hooking his finger through the ring in the center of the collar.

"You coming, Yurio?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, right," Yuri said and went to take his coat off. They all wore long trench clothes and very small skin tight shorts. Yuri's were in a burnt orange color. He thought it was insane when Victor had told him not to wear much, then saw what they wearing. They promised him he would practically be overdressed as it was, so Yuri went along with it.

Stepping through the next doorway, they were led into a decent sized club room.

"You are allowed two drinks only," the woman said, "The bartender will mark your hand. We cannot have people getting drunk and losing control. Enjoy."

Yuri watched as Yuuri left his finger looped through the ring on Victor's collar and led them to the bar. Each of them getting a drink as Yuri took it all in.

There were love seats and couches with couples on them. Different costumes, lingerie, or people just walked around naked- seemed to be the theme there. The lights were low as music played around them.

"This is just the lounge," Yuuri said. "Through the door over there takes you down a hallway. There are rooms you can do different things in and more upstairs. Each room has a theme and you can put hangers on the door for it to be private or other invited to join."

A grab at his wrist and Yuri spun around. The bartender was taking a marker and putting a line on his hand. Yuri jerked his hand away and watched as Yuuri and Victor were kissing.

"Ok, I didn't come here to watch you two make out," Yuri said.

Yuuri turned to him and smiled, "Let's go check out the rooms then. Vitya, stay here with our drinks and I'll be back."

Victor nodded, and Yuuri had never seen him so quiet before, just taking orders from Yuuri the way he was. Shaking his head, he followed Yuuri through the doors into a dimly lit hallway that had doors to the left and right. To the left there was one where a window looked in.

"This is for the people who like to watch," Yuuri said with a grin as they walked passed people and couples.

It wasn't extremely crowded, but a lot of the rooms were being used. Yuuri took his hand and led him to the end of the hallway to the staircase. Once upstairs, Yuri saw another medium sized room with people sitting on lounge chairs, intertwined bodies as they were in different forms of intimacy. By the wall, a woman was strapped to a wooden device as a man flogged her. Each smack seemed to echo over the music, making Yuri flinch.

"C'mon Yurio, I reserved a room for you," Yuuri said.

"You what?" Yuri asked.

"Well you had a pretty specific kink," Yuuri said and tugged at his hand, leading him through the room to a door in the back.

As Yuuri shut the door behind them, the music from the club had died out and soft music played in here. There was a bed with just a dark blue sheet on it, walls painted a dark red, and a hook from the ceiling.

"You sure about this?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, dammit!"

"Loose those shorts," Yuuri said.

Yuuri blushed as he peeled off his shorts. He was wearing a leopard print thong that did not conceal a damn thing. Yuuri raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Gimme your wrist," Yuuri said.

Yuri lifted his arms up as Yuuri brought the hook from the ceiling down and got out leather cuffs. They were soft against Yuri's wrist as Yuuri secured them. Raising his arms, he let Yuuri secure them to the hook and pulled the hook back up, making Yuri's body stand straight up.

"I am not pulling this too tight, you still need to move around," Yuuri said.

"How do I look?" Yuri asked.

Yuuri stepped back and looked at him then smiled, "Let's say, you are lucky I am taken."

"Fucking perv."

"Says the man almost naked bond to a hook," Yuuri laughed out.

"Oh shut up and blindfold me," Yuri bit out.

"How is it, you are the one tied up but still barking orders?" Yuuri asked.

All Yuri could do was growl as Yuuri slipped the black satin mask over his face. It covered his eyes and Yuuri made sure it would not slip off.

"Do you think anyone will come in?" Yuri asked as Yuuri stepped away from him.

Yuuri leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Everyone saw you come into this room, you won't have to wait long, promise."

Yuri could only hope.

* * *

"You sure about this?" JJ asked as he hid off in a dark corner, finishing off his drink.

"You saw him walk through, now is your chance," Chris said.

"You said he is blindfolded, right?" JJ asked

Chris winked at him, "and tied up in a bow. Now hurry up, that kitten looked too delicious walking through here."

JJ handed his glass to Chris and noted his hand was shaking. _This was the moment he had dreamed about for so long_. It was almost as if a blessing was dropped in his lap when Chris called him to tell him it would benefit him to come hang out tonight. JJ was unable to turn down such a tempting treat.

Moving to the door that Yuri was behind, JJ took a deep breath and turned the knob. What he saw in front of him, he only wished he could have a picture of this to frame in his bedroom.

There Yuri stood, stretched with his arms above his head, the tiniest thong he had ever seen. Yuri's back was too him and JJ had to stop himself from launching forward and grabbing the roundest ass he had ever seen on someone so small. He knew he was drooling and tore his eyes away from the sight before him to lock the door and change the sign to 'occupied'.

"Don't fucking talk! I don't want to know who you are. I am open to anything outside of beating me. My safe word is 'Yakov'," Yuri spit out as he turned his body in his direction.

Yuri's body was flushed pink as the material to his thong hugged at his half hard cock. JJ was ready to just bend him over and fuck him senseless, but Yuri had this room for a short amount of time, and JJ planned to take every minute he could.

Stepping forward, JJ ran his finger tip on Yuri's bottom lip, watching as his mouth opened to it. If only he could see those green eyes, but he knew that would ruin it all. Tracing his finger over Yuri's lower lip, he stood there, just looking down his long, lean body. JJ felt his cock swelling just watching Yuri open his mouth, pouting his lips.

Moving his finger away, JJ traced Yuri's collarbones with his finger, watching as goosebumps covered Yuri's rosy skin. He had barely touched Yuri and could already see how hard Yuri was breathing, and how much his cock was straining against his thong.

Oh the words he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Yuri how beautiful he looked, he wanted to tell Yuri he planned to taste as much of him as he could, he wanted to tell him he was going to fuck him senseless.

But now was not the time for words. Wrapping an arm around Yuri's body, JJ kissed him. He wanted to go slow, drive Yuri to madness, but the more that mouth pouted, he could not help it.

Yuri's mouth opened easily to his. He was all tongue, even though he was the one bond, Yuri was letting JJ know he was still in charge of this. JJ let Yuri lead the kiss, drinking him in, taking every moment he could.

"Fuck, you smell good," Yuri said as he pulled back.

JJ chuckled softly. _So this is what he really thinks._ If Yuri knew it was him in the room, JJ knew he would not leave with his balls intact.

Taking a moment to look Yuri over more, his hands running down his sides, feeling bones and muscles under his palm- Yuri breathed harder as JJ ran his hands to Yuri back, walking a slow circle around him, memorizing this the best he could. Yuri's ass so round, so tempting, his hands cupped each cheek perfectly. _So firm-_ Just as JJ had imagined.

Moving Yuri's hair out the way, he kissed at the back his neck, smelling the subtle scent of Yuri's shampoo. Using his tongue, JJ licked a long line up the side of Yuri's neck, then gently bit at Yuri's earlobe. His chest now pressed to Yuri's back, his cock nestled at that firm ass.

A soft moan came from Yuri as he wiggled his ass over JJ's cock. _Fuck!_ That felt too good. All JJ was wearing where some leather looking leggings. Chris advised him not to wear much, and he was glad for this. The way Yuri was grinding back against him, JJ grabbed at Yuri's hips, kissing his neck as he felt Yuri's body move alongside his.

"Fuck! Touch my body!" Yuri begged out.

JJ started kissing the other side of Yuri's neck, moving his hands up his chest, pinching his nipples and rolling them between his fingers. The more he pinched at them, he harder Yuri's breath came, the more he grinded his ass against his cock.

JJ touched all over Yuri's body. He was so warm and ripe for him. Hooking his thumbs in the string on the thong, JJ pulled at them, making them trap his cock harder as Yuri breathed out. Snapping them back to his skin, JJ cupped his hand over Yuri's cock, feeling how his cock fit so well in his hand, the material of the thong starting to grow damp as JJ palmed at Yuri's cock.

The need to fuck Yuri was growing harder in his gut. Turning so he could grab the rope to lower the hook, JJ helped Yuri unhook himself, but left his hands bound. Carefully he led Yuri to the bed- kissing the back of Yuri's neck, JJ positioned Yuri so his ass was in the air. Slipping the thong off, JJ grabbed that round ass presented to him, squeezing gently as Yuri lifted his hips higher to him.

Spreading Yuri's cheeks, JJ moaned softly. _How is he even so pink here too?_ He was surely drooling as he leaned forward, a long slow lick right between those firm cheeks, hearing Yuri gasp, only made him lick again. Blowing cool air where his spit was, Yuri's hips moved.

 _Fuck it._ JJ wrapped his lips around where Yuri's muscle was dark pink and kissed at it. Using his tongue, he pushed slowly in, listening as Yuri started to moan louder. _It was too perfect!_ Yuri's moans were sweet as they filled the room and JJ worked his mouth more and more over his rim, licking his way deeper inside, kissing him the way he has always wanted too.

He knew he was squeezing Yuri's ass to tight, he knew he would leave little finger marks on his bottom, he knew he wanted to see that. Squeezing hard, JJ moaned as he continued to lick and kiss at him.

"Fuck!" Yuri called out.

Moving one hand off his ass was hard. JJ wanted to so badly never take his hands off that perfect ass. Wrapping his fingers around Yuri's cock, feeling how his hand almost covered it completely- Yuri was wet, very wet. Stroking Yuri's cock, more moans that grew louder the more he tongue fucked him and stroked his cock.

It was not long before the wetness in his hand grew and Yuri cried out, a couple more pulls and Yuri was screaming, cumming in his hand. Lifting off Yuri's ass, JJ wiped his hand on the sheet and grabbed for the lube. He felt like his cock was going to bust and he had not even fucked him yet.

Yuri left his ass in the air as his face was in the mattress. Coating his fingers, JJ played where his tongue was just was. Slipping a finger in. _Even down his back he was pink._ JJ would never get this chance again, and he moved his finger easily in and out of Yuri as he whimpered into the mattress.

Moving a second finger, Yuri was tight- so tight. JJ watched as Yuri about sucked his fingers into his body. Groaning, he stretched him open and was able to soon slide in a third finger.

"Fuck me already!" Yuri yelled.

JJ smacked at his ass, watching his hand print form on that pale skin. He liked knowing Yuri would be marked, even if only for a few minutes. He wasn't stopping though, he was fucking Yuri thoroughly with his fingers. Encouraged only by the sweet moans and whining from Yuri as he did so, the way his ass pushed back on his hand as he pushed them in.

As he removed his fingers, Yuri whined and wiggled his ass in the air. JJ groaned and grabbed for a condom. Pulling his pants off, rolling the condom on, he positioned himself behind Yuri, seeing how red and stretched his rim was, only made JJ want to tongue fuck him again- but he knew he would only cum without being touched.

Yuri's hips were slim as he grabbed the base of his cock, and rubbed the head of his cock over Yuri's entrance, listening to way Yuri whimpered, feeling the way Yuri was pressing against his cock- wanting him inside him.

 _Fuck!_ Yuri was tight and warm. This might be Yuri's fantasy, but this was JJ's dream- the dream he had had since he first set eyes on the Russian Punk. The way his ass swished in those spandex suits, the way he cursed and screamed at him- JJ wanted nothing more than to fuck him senseless.

This was heaven and hell all wrapped in a tiger striped bow with a foul little mouth that continued to yell, "Fuck!" and "Oh God" over and over again. It was as if Yuri's body was made for him. He fit so good inside of him, the way his body clenched around his cock as if staking claim to it.

"Fuck! You are so fucking big!" Yuri cried out.

JJ pulled so Yuri was lifted up, both of them on their knees as he held Yuri's back tight to his chest. Kissing at Yuri's neck, he could feel how hard Yuri was breathing as his hands worked his body, his mouth on his neck- he wanted Yuri to feel everything. Every drag of his cock in and out of Yuri, made that knot inside of him twist tighter.

Wrapping his hand around Yuri's cock, he felt how hard and leaking he was again. Of course Yuri would be able to get hard again, quickly- he was perfect to JJ. Rubbing his thumb over Yuri's cock head, he heard Yuri gasp. Thrusting into him, JJ was not giving Yuri a moment to collect his thoughts over any of this- even as Yuri came again in his hand.

A hand on Yuri's shoulder, and JJ was pushing him back down, face into the mattress, his ass in the air and JJ pounded hard in and out of Yuri. Listening to Yuri call out to a deity he was sure Yuri didn't even believe in, JJ pushed in harder and harder. They were both covered in sweat as he felt the sweet cleanch of Yuri's ass around his cock. Moaning out, JJ could not stop his orgasm. He doubted he had ever cum so hard in his life. Falling over onto Yuri's back, he laid them on their sides, as he gripped the base of his cock, slipping it it of Yuri and rolling the condom off.

Yuri was breathing hard, hands still bond- he had never heard Yuri be so silent. JJ took that moment to pull Yuri to him, holding him tight against his chest as he kissed his sweaty neck.

He knew they only had a few moments before he would have to grab his pants and leave. Turning Yuri, he cupped his face and kissed him deeply. He knew he would never forget this night, and he knew Yuri never would either.

* * *

Yuri was thankful his guest had taken his wrist cuffs off. He had not thought about that part. Removing his blindfold, the only thing left behind was a condom wrapper.

Cleaning himself down, Yuri slipped his thong and shorts back on. Walking back out the room, he saw where Yuuri had Victor's head cradled in his lap, holding a bottle of water to his lips, comforting him. _Must have been a rough session._ He knew those two were into some seriously kinky shit, and he stopped thinking about it years ago.

There was a small bar in the lounge and as Yuri saddled up into a seat, he felt how sore his bottom was and was thankful for the padded chair. Ordering a drink, he got his second mark on his hand.

"Oh, this kitten looks blissfully fucked," Chris said as he sat next to Yuri.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Yuri asked.

"The same as you," Chris said with a wink.

Yuri sipped his drink, the cologne coming off Chris was spicy, and he shook his head.

"Thought you had a husband," Yuri said.

Chris nodded and smiled, "Oh he is here, don't worry pussy cat."

Yuri rolled his eyes and turned so his back was to the bar and looked around the room. There were people coming (literally) and going. Squinting his eyes, he saw over in a shadowed corner, a tall man staring his way- he looked distinctively like JJ and Yuri had to growl.

Hopping off his stool, he stomped over where the guy was, the closer he got, the more he saw it was JJ.

"Why are you here, asshole?" Yuri spit out.

JJ looked too fucking happy. His cheeks were flushed and he smiled down at Yuri. As JJ leaned down to him, Yuri caught a scent that he had smelt in the room. _That cologne, it smells so fucking good. Oh fuck no!_

Yuri's eyes got wide with recognition as JJ said one word to him, "Yakov."


End file.
